Derek Smith
Derek Smith (full name Derek Alexander Smith) is a sixteen-year-old male living in Houston, TX with his three roommates and best friends, Logan Trappher, Tweek Harrington and Kris Clarendon. He was born on the 15th of August, 2003 and has no siblings. Derek currently attends U.A High School with his roommates and other friends, and is the vice-captain of the U.A baseball team, serving as a cleanup hitter. Personality and Character Traits Derek is an energetic, outgoing person and the most talkative of the Original Quartet. He has a strong sense of justice and morality, and always strives to stick up for what is right- when he feels like it, that is. Derek has a love for baseball, even going so far as to go on a rampage in "Derek Strikes Out" and knocking several people, including Tweek, unconscious. However, he also possesses an introverted side, and enjoys gaming and watching anime, especially shounen anime. His moral alignment is Chaotic Good. Relationships '''Logan Trappher- '''Derek and Logan befriended each other in 2016 at a baseball match and became fast friends, eventually developing into close friends over the years. When Derek's parents went mysteriously missing, Logan saw him wandering the streets of Houston and helped him, buying a small house for the two to live in as they both needed accomodation. Like any good friends, Derek and Logan are always constantly arguing about something, from the consistency of peanut butter to the best character in a TV show. Their arguments eventually devolve to baseless claims, ending in comical fights, but they still remain good friends. '''Tweek Harrington- '''Tweek and Derek have been best friends since kindergarten, and are inseparable wherever they go. The two are very competitive, and are continously shifting from friends to rivals to friends again- but at the end of the day, they're the ultimate pair of pals who always have each other's backs. During the U.R.A.T.I arc, Tweek is constantly saving Derek when things get tough, and Derek is always trying to pay him back for these countless moments. '''Kris Clarendon- '''Derek met Kris through high school, when him, Tweek and Logan were introduced to Class 1-A by Kris, the newest student before them. Although he doesn't show it much, Kris is good friends with Derek, and the two also share the same competitive relationship that Derek has with Tweek. Kris is also in the U.A baseball team, playing as the team's third baseman. Abilities During the Superpower Arc, the Original Quartet were offered the chance to be imbued with a heroic energy, giving them superpowers. There was only one condition; they had to use one word to describe it. Derek, of course, chose ''baseball, ''giving him the power to unleash catacylsmically powerful bat blows. After months of honing and training his powers, he has several special moves to use in battle. '''Slugger Smash '''Derek delivers an overhead bat blow while airborne. If he jumps high enough, the force of the blow pulls him back to Earth, often heavily increasing the force of the blow by doing this. Originally, Derek was going to call this move Gravity Smash. '''Houston Homerun '''Derek holds the bat straight behind him before swinging it diagonally upwards to perform a staggering blow. Houston Homerun is Derek's trademark move which he named after his hometown. It is his first super move. '''Dallas Homerun '''Derek begins with the bat at his bottom right, then launches it diagonally across his field of vision, rotating it during the swing. The twisting of the bat creates a tornado-like wind tunnel, sending opponents flying when they are hit. The name "Dallas Homerun" refers to the many tornadoes in the area, hence the wind tunnel created during the super move. '''Cardinal Smash: St. Louis Style '''Derek launches himself high into the air as if to perform a Slugger Smash, then raises his bat above his head and swings it in an arc, turning himself into a spinning wheel of death. However, this move is very situational and hard to pull off correctly. '''Diamondback Smash: Arizona Style '''Derek bends slightly backwards,then charges forward and quickly delivers a jabbing strike with his bat. This super move is based off the attacking pattern of a diamondback snake, especially those native to Arizona. '''Triple Deluxe Shot '''The only one of Derek's super moves to feature baseballs, in Triple Deluxe Shot Derek throws three baseballs in the air making a triangle shape, then smashes each of them at the opponent almost instantaneously between each shot. This super move is also rather situational, but very powerful when used against a horde of enemies. '''Grand Alexandrite Smash '''An extremely powerful move, it requires Derek to use two bats, as the sheer force of the blast would instantly shatter his arm if he attempted to channel it through one limb. Derek outstretches both his arms with bats in hand, then bangs them together, causing a beam of raw power to erupt from the bats and destroy anything in its path. However, this does not come without consequence; using the Grand Alexandrite Smash will fracture both of Derek's arms and significantly damage the bats. '''Cataclysmic Quadruple Hitter '''An amped-up version of Triple Deluxe Shot in which Derek hurls four baseballs into the air, and then leaps into the air and smashes them all in different directions, ricocheting off surrounding objects and buildings. '''Colossal Aether Homerun '''The most powerful super move in Derek's arsenal. Derek's bat suddenly greatly enlarges, but he is still able to hold it with ease. Almost mimicing a Houston Homerun, he fiercely swings the bat forward, being flung forwards by it. The bat utterly destroys everything that crosses its path, even completely obliterating a skyscraper in "The Fated Battle of Derek and Katsuki: Part 2" As a result, using this super move will knock Derek unconscious and break both of his arms, hospitalising him for several days. With the help of Tweek's Ultimate Caffeine Rejeuvenate ability, he was able to stay conscious after utilising the super move in the battle with Arak'sso.